


Tech isn't always a good thing

by Ketania



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff I guess, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Identity Reveal, One Shot, my first submission to this website god dammit I'm becoming fic writer trash I can feel it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketania/pseuds/Ketania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain Agreste boy received proof of the identity of his Lady love. It could get rid of the awkward love square between the two blissfully ignorant teens. While that was a good thing, perhaps the decision to confront Marinette from behind a screen wasn't such a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god I'm ML trash now and have been for a while but oh well enjoy this short 1k~ reveal one shot.

_'This is terrible. Absolutely terrible.'_ Was mostly what raced through Marinette's mind as she saw what popped up on her computer screen. Alarm bells rang in her head, Tikki by her side, equally worried about their combined fates.

A: I know who you are.  
M: What?  
A: I know you're Ladybug.

Oh no, god no. If it was really Adrien, and he knew her secret, then she was in for a ride.

A: Don't worry, I won't tell anyone.  
M: You won't?  
A: I promise.  
M: Thank god.  
A: I have secrets too, and I wouldn't much appreciate them being told. Well, to anyone but you.  
M: Um  
M: Anyone but me?  
A: I'm sure I can trust you.  
M: How do you know?  
A: Well you are a hero, aren't you?

Marinette was beginning to wonder if this was really Adrien. Anyone but her? He was the guy who was either oblivious to her crush or just didn't want anything to do with her. The words appearing on her screen were shocking, like lightning buzzing through her to her core.

M: Alright, but that still doesn't explain how you know who I am.  
A: I saw your kwami pop it's head out of your bag at lunch, and you were talking to it.  
M: I should've been more careful..  
A: Well, it's a lesson learnt I guess.  
A: Hey, you know it's kind of cool to have Ladybug be someone with a huge crush on me.  
M: You know about my crush?

Marinette's world went red. Well, more like her cheeks. She was beginning to wonder whether she needed the bright red mask or not. Adrien Agreste actually paid attention to her? Best day ever! Adrien Agreste thought it was cool she had a crush on him (despite the fact she's Ladybug)? Even better! Tikki made the decision to simply observe and not intervene while Marinette began to freak out over her crush. It had been a while since something this big had happened.

A: Of course I do.  
M: Oh my god  
A: Well, I guess this makes things less complicated.  
M: Less complicated?

Marinette was almost screaming. She spun around in her chair once with glee, that Adrien was talking to her about her crush on him.

A: I like you it would seem, and you like me back.  
M: No way!  
A: Well, kind of.  
M: What do you mean?

She didn't really need to know what he meant to be truly happy. She felt like fainting, and she certainly would have done, if Adrien wasn't still talking to her.

A: I had a crush on Ladybug, and still do, and you had a crush on me, and still do. Only now I know you're Marinette.  
M: Is that a bad thing? Am I too plain for you?

Adrien had a crush on her, and said he still did? What she previously thought was the best thing that had ever happened to her paled in comparison to-

A: Never, my Lady.

What? What did Adrien Agreste, perfect model boy, fencing champion, fluent Chinese-speaker, just say to her?

M: My Lady?  
A: I always thought you liked being called that. Well, apart from the more serious times.

Shock, awe, surprise and amazement all raced through the poor girl at once. Then came the thunderstorm of butterflies. Marinette's stomach dropped further than it ever had, and she felt sick. Not so much because of disgust, but because she was so nervous, shocked and happy at the same time. 

M: Oh my god  
A: I feel you. When I saw your Kwami, I instantly knew. I could barely function for the rest of the day. This is amazing  
M: Amazing? That's the best you can do? I just found out my crush that I could never speak to for fear of embarrassing myself, which I always ended up doing anyway, likes me back!  
A: Well I did at lunch so you can imagine how I feel.  
M: Oh my god this is surreal

It took all her willpower not to scream. Adrien Agreste had a crush on her? He was her long-time crush and also her long-time partner? A squeak managed to make its way from her mouth, one that Tikki was sure Marinette had never made before.  
She'd talked to Adrien so many times with all the confidence in the world. As herself, but just in a red spandex suit. Adrien loved her. He flirted with her. And he had a crush on the real her, the only difference being her name and her clothing. Well, perhaps she had a bit more confidence too, but that was sort of a requirement when fighting off terrifying villains. 

Then came the most brain-frying, mind-bending, horrifying-and-at-the-same-time-wonderful message of all:

A: This is surreal? The only surreal thing for me is how I never knew I could love a girl this much.

Marinette slapped her palms over her mouth to withhold the unholy shriek that may have shattered windows otherwise. The side of the message said 17:23. He said that to her in the very same minute she'd thought, not days ago in a dream.  
17:24  
17:25  
17:26  
Adrien didn't push for a response. He knew her well enough to know she was having the joyful equivalent of a panic attack the moment she saw the message.

M: This is definitely a dream. You're not Adrien. This isn't real.  
A: Well if this is a dream I don't want to wake up.

Chat's flirtatious side was beginning to show. No, was already clearly showing. Marinette was calmed somewhat, more aware of the fact she was also talking to her cocky, sometimes arrogant, dorky and boastful black cat.

M: Are you sure? What if this is a dream, but it's also real? Wouldn't you want to witness this in reality?  
A: Alright, you got me there Princess.  
M: You're such a nerd.  
A: I don't care. You know, this might be an opportunity to get back at Chloé, without being Akumatised.  
M: If we do, there's a high chance of multiple Akumas in one week from her foreseeable bitter attitude.  
A: We can handle it.  
M: Hmm.. Well, I'd certainly like to, unless you're thinking up a particularly Chat-ish plan.  
A: You doubt me and my good plans, Princess. I was simply thinking of walking into class together, unless you can't handle that?  
M: Well judging by what you were saying earlier, you might not be able to handle it either.  
A: 'Adrikins, leave her alone, she's not worth your attention. You know she has a big crush on you right?'  
M: haha  
A: 'Well I for one would certainly hope my girlfriend liked me in that way.'  
M: Wait, girlfriend?  
A: If my Lady is perfectly happy with that?  
M: Of course I am, you dork. I thought you knew I had a crush on you?  
A: I do, I do. Meet me on the steps at school tomorrow?


	2. Is Chloé mortified? Yes she is!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé finds out, to her utter horror, that Adrien and someone who isn't rich (how DARE he?) are dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By request, here's Chloé Bourgeois getting what she kinda (no, definitely) deserves.

"Marinette?" She whipped around to find the face of her dear, dear crush Adrien Agreste, a smirk clear on his face. Strangely enough, she felt more... At ease. While before she would have turned so red that she didn't need the Ladybug mask, now she knew she held enough confidence within her to speak clearly, like a normal human being.  
"Yes?"  
"Get a move on. We're going to be late for class." Marinette realised she'd been lost in thought over how any interactions with Chloé would go.  
"Oh, yeah. Wouldn't want to miss Alya's face when she finds out we're-"  
"Dating. Yeah." All of a sudden, it was no longer Adrien talking to her, but Chat. Finishing her sentences was something that he sometimes did.

Chloé was batting her eyelashes again. This time to get out of homework because she was 'too stressed' along with all her other homework (two pieces to be done over the weekend, plenty of time to complete them). Obviously, that prissy, spoiled brat was let off. It wasn't like she was going to do it anyway, Sabrina would be the one to slave over it, but Ms. Bustier didn't know that.

The mayor's daughter then proceeded to saunter straight up to 'Adrikins', placing one hand on his arm and the other on the table, supporting her weight as she leant over.  
"I saw you came in with Marinette. Don't pay attention to her, she's just vying for your attention because she has a massive crush on you." Adrien raised an eyebrow, cocked his head and simply said, "Oh really?" To which Chloé nodded. Adrien, from the corner of his eye, flicked his gaze over to Marinette for a moment, long enough for her to understand exactly what he wanted her to do.  
"Yeah, I have a crush on him, but that's probably a good thing considering he's my boyfriend." Chloé turned whiter than white for a moment, then her face went pink, then red, then an even brighter shade of red. Everyone in the class could see the timeline of emotions; shock, the realisation that he didn't love her, then anger, and then finally rage. She shot an ice cold glare Marinette's way before stomping over to her seat and making a production out of sitting down and putting her head in her hands. Marinette leaned over to the boy in front of her.  
"That was easy." He leaned back and whispered, "For once, dealing with Chloé was easier than her akumatised self." Marinette chuckled and leant back in her seat, turning to a very frozen, very wide-eyed Alya, who pointed at Adrien, then her, and back again. She was about to say something before Ms. Bustier turned around to face the class, so she took a small scrap of paper from her desk with a shaking hand and wrote: 'you and adrien are TOGETHER?'  
Marinette smiled and nodded discreetly. In reply, she wrote, 'Yeah and there's probably something else I should tell you before this whole thing gets out of hand. Come with me at lunch and I'll show you.' Alya nodded and returned to her work. Today was going to be the best day of her life, and she had no idea of it yet.


End file.
